


Omniana: Salvation

by lalazora



Series: Omniana: How far will you go? [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Omniana final sequel, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazora/pseuds/lalazora
Summary: Happiness and fate were strange things.They gave their blessings upon undeserving souls and cursed the ones they should love.Minho was one of the undeserving, but sometimes, he couldn't bring himself to care.





	Omniana: Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end — the ultimate ending for Omniana. I hope you'll all enjoy it. 
> 
> I'm quite sad, once again, to finish this series, I had a lot of fun writing it, even if it was hard to write sometimes ahahha. 
> 
> PS: For people who didn't read Omniana or its sequels, for this one, reading Omniana is obligatory, as well as at least Hyunjin's sequel. Otherwise, this is going to be very confusing for you xD.

Minho knew he didn’t have the right to be happy, so he never tried to be. 

However, Chan wanted him to be happy - and as much as Minho didn’t think he deserved it, that he didn’t have the right to be, his own feelings were betraying his mind. 

He didn’t love Chan, he never will. Sometimes, he wondered if Chan knew about it, that Minho never married him for love, but because it was the best thing to do. Minho was pretty sure that if he did, he just didn’t care. Chan never cared about those things, if it meant Minho was next to him. 

Nevertheless, Chan did everything when they move out to Australia, to make his life, his environment, a paradise on earth. Minho wondered if it was his own happiness making him do those things, or it was just an unconscious act, to be sure Minho never leaves his side, the golden cage he created just for him. 

Still, even knowing all of that, even knowing the sacrifices made, the people who died because of him, because of Chan, because of them, it was hard not to be a little happy with the things Chan was doing for him. How their first apartment in Australia was always clean when he came back from College or work, the meals he prepared for him, reminding him of his lost country, how hard he worked outside to provide him a good life, to be sure he didn’t need to put too much pressure on him and concentrate on his passion, dancing. How sometimes, when he felt the world crushing him down, he could relay on Chan to take care of everything for him, that if he only asked, Chan could get him even the stars in their small living room. 

And all of this was nothing compared to their marriage. Even if Minho didn’t want to feel something about it, it was hard not to under Chan loving gaze. Because no one could love him like Chan does, and no one would ever be happier to kiss him than Chan, he knew that. When you have someone like Chan loving you, someone who is incapable of love, except toward you, that threw away his most precious possession, his collection, just for you, you can’t just ignore it; no matter how horrible the circumstances around them are. Under Chan’s loving gaze on this day, when they kissed, pronouncing their vows, he felt something stirring in his chest. Because he was cared for, loved. 

With for only witness the mayor and Felix, he got married to the man he should despise. 

It was the first time he saw Felix after the accident all these years ago. He couldn’t help but think that, even with the scar adoring his cheek, he was still the same beautiful boy Changbin, his old friend, fell in love with a long time ago now. And it should have been enough to remind him why he couldn’t look back into Chan’s gaze; it should have been enough to not drown into them. 

Thinking about Changbin made him nostalgic, sometimes. All of this seemed to be like an eternity behind him, and yet it only has been a couple of years. Things changed, lots happened, but through all those years, there was just one constant, one thing that never changed, no matter what happened. 

Chan loved him. There were no doubts about that. 

Chan loved him, and he should have remembered that it was precisely because of that he didn’t have the right to be happy, and yet, and yet he was.

He wanted to feel guilty about it, he really did. He wanted to feel it creeping under his skin until it was unbearable. He tried to look into Chan’s eyes, and remember all the sins he committed because of him; he wanted to see Seungmin, Changbin, Jisung, and Woojin. He wanted to see Felix scarred face; he wanted to see Jeongin’s missing hand. He wanted to see, to imagine all the crimes he did in the name of love. 

He wanted to see and feel the pain of the ones who suffered because of his selfishness. 

Except the only thing he saw was love. Adoration. Chan would never be able to look at him like the way he looks at the rest of the world, and he’ll never see the pain he inflicted through them. 

And Minho felt no guiltiness towards the ones who suffered, and he couldn’t find the strength in him to feel bad about it. 

He chuckled bitterly at the thought sometimes, especially after a long day, when he came back home to the sweet smiles of the happiest man alive. His favorite Korean dish on the table, and someone ready to take him into his arms at any moment if he only wished to. It’s when he gave in and started to cuddle with Chan on the couch while looking at a bad Netflix movie in English he still struggled to understand, that he realized that no amount of self-deprecation and self-awareness could save him from his most crucial default.

Selfishness.

Minho was a selfish man, and even if he thought he didn’t deserve it, he still wanted to be happy. 

And looking into Chan’s eyes, sometimes, he believed that he could be with him. That one day, he’ll be able to forget about everything and even fall in love back. Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could see this life. He could see Chan looking at him lovingly, and him looking back the same way. If he tried hard enough, he could see dinners with Felix and Jeongin, all of them happily eating something Chan made for them, Jeongin finally really talking to him again and Felix being in love with the youngest one here.

When he tried hard enough, he could see him dancing happily on the corpses of the ones who died for this moment. 

For a while, nothing more happened in their lives. Minho finished college. He found a job as a dance instructor near his home; his English got better. He saw Felix more often, even when Chan tried his best to hide Felix from him, for whatever reason he had. Two years passed slowly, him enjoying his married life as he should do. Chan being happier each day that passed, and Minho witnessing it, perfectly aware he was the reason for this happiness. 

And the more time passed, the less he was feeling anything about it. 

However, one day, something a bit different happened. 

One day, a face he thought he would never see again showed himself at the new apartment he recently got with Chan, a bit bigger than the last one, knocking three times on their door. 

On this particular day, Minho remembered to be curious about who it was; no one was supposed to visit them. Chan was still very protective, and the number of people who could really approach them and their apparent perfect life was little. Minho didn’t mind; he liked things as they were, with few people to worry about, to be careful around. 

Because no matter how many days passed, Minho still had power over people lives. He just needed to do one thing for them to be over, he knew this. 

However, when he opened the door, it wasn’t the face of one of the few friends they have made in Australia greeting him, it wasn’t Felix sweet smiles, or Jeongin nervous glare avoiding him, no. 

It was playful eyes and full smiles. It was the image of a past Minho almost forgot. It was the man he once considered as one of his best friends. Or more accurately, one he showed around as one of his best friends. It was memories of a friend with a camera he sentenced himself to death. 

In front of him stood Hwang Hyunjin, the man he didn’t see in the last three years or more. The man who murdered people with Chan, and more importantly, the man who was supposed to be in prison. 

“Hi, Minho!!! It’s been a while eheheh” The taller man of them both just kept smiling as if him being here wasn’t weird. As if he was even supposed to be here. Minho just kept staring, with his eyes opened full, evident shock written all over his face. 

Hyunjin just smiled. 

“Care to let me in? Is Chan here?” Hyunjin kept talking as if they were old friends, and technically, they were, but so much happened since then. 

“…What are you doing here?” Minh protected his door; he didn’t want the man to enter his little haven, something he selfishly wanted to keep safe from any more insanity. Not yet. Not until he knew how and why Hyunjin was here. 

He just chuckled. 

“Did nobody tell you? I was acquitted! I’m not guilty of the crimes I supposedly committed. Someone was blackmailing me; you see hehe. Luckily for me, our police are SUPER great and found the right culprit, aren’t you happy for me?” Hyunjin smiled, even more, a happy little grin on his face, it was supposed to be innocent, but it only gave him chills running down his back. 

He knew that whatever the police found, it was bullshit. Because Hyunjin was a murderer, one who committed crimes with Chan. He didn’t know what he did to get out of prison, but what he was accused of was true. He knew. While looking at Hyunjin, he wondered if Hyunjin also knew that he did. 

If he couldn’t see death in Chan’s eyes, but he could in Hyunjin ones. 

But he wasn’t supposed to know. And he also knew Hyunjin wouldn’t do anything to him, not if Chan still loved him at least. Hyunjin knew Minho was the only one to make him happy, right? Or he would have killed him way sooner than now, but acting like he didn’t know anything meant letting Hyunjin enter his home. 

What was he supposed to do? 

“Chan isn’t home. You can try another time?” Hyunjin frowned and then hummed. “Nah” he answered. “Can I wait inside? I checked his schedule he should be here soon, right?” And Minho knew that he couldn’t win against that. That if he closed the door on him, he’ll just wait outside until Chan came back. 

Then Chan would probably let him get inside. So, he only sighed, hoping he wasn’t making a fatal mistake, but he guessed that one more or one less at this point in his life wasn’t a big deal anyway. 

He pushed himself on the side, letting the smiling man enters his home, slamming the door a bit harder than intended behind him.

Minho observed him warily, seeing Hyunjin analyzing the house displayed in front of him, but a careful blank face in place, not letting any true emotion getting by as expected. 

“Do you want something to drink?” Minho might not be feeling safe, but he still was a god damn good host. It was only good manners. Hyunjin just laughed.

“As perfect as ever, aren’t you? Someone you clearly fear is in your house, and you still act like the perfect little host.” There was some playfulness inside Hyunjin’s eyes he couldn’t decipher, and Minho decided to not react to the provocation and just smiled. “Is it a no for a drink?” he answered instead. Hyunjin laughed even more.

“Just a glass of water, it was a long day.” Minho just nodded, and went back to the kitchen, trying to compose himself a bit before confronting Hyunjin once again. 

When he came back to the living room, Hyunjin was comfortably installed in their sofa, as if he owned the place. Minho wasn’t really surprised at this, it was just how he was before, and he probably still was now. Some things just never changed. He gave him his glass of water, silently, and sat down next to him, as soundlessly. 

Hyunjin took a sip of water while staring at him. It was quiet for a while, no one saying a word, and except for Hyunjin eyes on him, Minho could almost think no one was here. 

“Hey, Minho.” Minho tensed. “Yes?” He answered as calmly as possible.

“I have a question for you. And whatever your answer is, I’ll not say anything to Chan, I promise.” Minho didn’t like where this was going. 

“What it is.” He murmured softly.

“Did you know what was happening, back then?” Minho froze. 

Hyunjin kept staring.

Minho wanted to not know what he was talking about; he wanted to feign ignorance and lie. After all, he was good at that. However, right now, under his gaze, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. So he just didn’t say anything. As if he was frozen in time, under a spell he had no control over.

It was silent once again, Hyunjin clearly waiting for an answer that wasn’t coming, while Minho just looked into the distance.

And Hyunjin burst out laughing.

“I cannot believe it!!! This is so funny.” Another laugh, “Not as perfect as Chan thinks you are, are you?” 

Minho wasn’t sure what was so funny about all of this. Hyunjin’s mind was something he only didn’t or wanted to understand.

“…Why are you here, Hyunjin.” He finally said. And Hyunjin abruptly stopped laughing. 

“You know why I’m here Minho; you know everything, don’t you? I’m here for Chan. Because, you know, in this room I’m the only one who does love him.” Hyunjin’s cold eyes could kill anyone, and Hyunjin himself could do it, could kill him, right now and there. “But don’t worry, I’m not interfering in your perfect little married life, no, Chan would be so sad. I’m just here because I’ll stay right by his side as I should do.” 

Minho snapped and looked at the man in front of him. He was sincere. He was going to stay. “And if Chan doesn’t let you stay?” Hyunjin hummed, “Well, this time, he doesn’t have a choice. Plus, he likes my company I’m sure of it.” 

A moment of silence.

“So, since we’re going to be a constant in each other life now, let’s be friends again, okay?” A sweet innocent smile, but Minho knew better. He knew it was the first stain in his happy life. 

At least, he could try to make it better, maybe. 

“Okay.”

And looking at Hyunjin little smirk, he wondered if he didn’t just make a deal with the devil himself. 

“Ah! Also,” Hyunjin got closer and closer until he was near Minho’s left ear. Minho wanted to escape but to where? They both were on a sofa. He could feel the chills running down his spine.

“Don’t approach Felix. You fucked up his life once, don’t do it a second time, okay?” Hyunjin hand was too close to his throat, he could almost feel it. He wouldn’t, right? 

“Okay?” He repeated, this time looking right into his eyes. 

Hatred. 

“Okay,” he whispered back. 

And then the hatred disappeared behind crinkling eyes and little giggles.

“Good!! Felix deserves his own happiness after all. I'd be sad if Chan decided to kill him because of you.” 

While looking at the man next to him, it was Minho’s first reminder after a long time, that all the happiness he had now, was built on something ugly, a secret so dark everyone involved understood they should never talk about it, and it wasn’t enough, not yet, but Minho remembered. 

He remembered that after all, people like him weren’t supposed to be happy. 

* * *

When Chan came back from work, he didn’t say anything. He analyzed Hyunjin carefully, looking at him in a different way than Minho, but something a bit different in his eyes than with the rest of the world. He asked him as well what he was doing here, and Hyunjin answered the same thing as he did to Minho, but with something more severe in his voice, something Minho wasn’t sure what it meant. 

Chan glanced at him, worried. Chan would never allow something dangerous, something that could hurt him near. If Hyunjin looked like he was something to be feared, after all, he didn’t know the details, but Minho guessed he went in prison because of Chan, then Chan would not hesitate to kill him. 

Everyone in this room, in this little apartment, knew, and for such a sick scene, it was too calm. Too normal. Hyunjin just looked ecstatic to be able to see Chan again, you could see how much he wanted to jump into his arms and to say he loved him a hundred times. It probably what he was going to do once Minho was out of the picture because they still had to play pretend, Minho still had to play the role of the person Chan thought he was, and Hyunjin the one of who Minho should think he was as well.

This play was unhealthy, and it was ironic that the stage director, Chan, was the one who knew so little about his actors. 

At one point, he excused himself, pretending to go do some shopping because they were missing beef or something, quite frankly he wasn’t sure what he said himself, but the main point was just to get out of this house. Chan’s glare never left Minho until he closed the door, and the last thing Minho saw was Chan careful glance going back to Hyunjin, and Hyunjin finally letting go of his façade, letting himself hug the one he loved. 

Minho would want to hate himself for not feeling anything about it, but Minho was selfish, and he knew Chan would never leave him for anyone. Even if he learned, he was the most horrible person on earth. Also if he tried to kill him, even in his death, Chan would love him. 

Unconditional love for someone as seemingly perfect as him. The world around would think it was deserved, and even for the ones who knew better, they would say the same. 

Someone as horrible as him deserved someone like Chan. 

He took a small stroll around, buying some stuff as he said to not look even more suspicious, and when Minho came back home, Hyunjin was gone, and Chan was waiting for him, a small smile on his lips, the one he only gave to him. 

“I prepared dinner, do you want to eat?” Chan said gently. 

It was a reminder that Chan was just a dangerous person in love. That Chan was just someone who could kill if it meant protecting or keeping him close. 

After all, maybe he didn’t even deserve Chan. He had no reasons except selfishness for all the things he did, him.

He said yes. Still smiling, still faking. But this time, with no happiness inside him. And Chan could see that.

“Hyunjin didn’t commit the crimes he was accused of, you know, no need to be afraid. He’s a good friend.” Chan thought it was why he was unhappy, but Minho could only believe that Chan judged him harmless. That he also judged him once again, good enough to be his friend. 

He wondered on what criteria Chan based his judgment sometimes. 

“Yes,” he said, “yes I know.” 

Still, it wasn’t enough. And Chan frowned even more. 

In their little married life, something was missing now, happiness was gone once again. It’s okay, he deserved it. 

But Chan disagreed. 

Chan wanted him to be happy after all. 

Then Chan looked at him one last time silently, trying to find a solution to this problem. Minho thought he wouldn’t see any. 

But he did. 

Fate brought Chan and Hyunjin once again, and Hyunjin arrival was the reason of another one in his life. 

Happiness was a strange thing, it comes into people lives, giving them all they wanted, and then it disappears as fast it happened, destroying the same lives it protected.

But happiness always comes back to most people. 

For once, just for once, Minho was like them. 

* * *

“Do you want children?” 

It was something Chan asked him one day when they were eating. Minho didn’t know what to say at first. He just didn’t really understand.

“…What?” Chan took another deep breath. 

“Children. Do you want to be a parent, with me?” Chan looked serious. Since the day Minho started to feel unhappiness once again, he had been frowning, trying to find a solution to this problem. Minho tried his best to hide his feelings, and he knew he could after a while, but until then, Chan would not be happy until his spouse was content once again. 

Apparently, Chan found a solution to this problem. One Minho didn’t expect, one never thought about. 

One that gave him butterflies in his stomach. One that lighted up his eyes again despite him and Chan looked relieved. 

“I looked it up. The, hmm, the easiest way for us, is surrogacy with artificial insemination. It’s legal, here. I met with a few women those last weeks who are volunteers, very nice women, they all look charming. I know we didn’t talk about it, but, Minho, if you want a child, we can be parents.” Chan was serious. 

Minho never thought about it. Not with Chan at least. He might have wondered how it would be with Jisung, while they were in love and far away from Chan, but never with him. 

Would he want a child? Yes, definitely, yes. 

Would he want a child with Chan? He looked at him. Chan just saw this as a way to make him happy and smile again. If he had a child with Chan, then he would consider it as someone he did with him, nothing to be jealous of. 

It was selfish. Once again. Bringing an innocent life into the mess that was his own with Chan, with so many problems, so many secrets. Would he be able to protect such innocence from all the horrors surrounding them? 

It was selfish, but Minho was. He always had been. 

He said yes. 

Happiness came into his life once again, something Chan gave him, something he should have said no to, but didn’t because of his own selfishness. 

Maybe it was time to try to do something good in his life. 

He will make this child happy. 

And Chan just looked at him with love and adoration, as if he was the most perfect being on this planet as if he deserved this. 

He sometimes wondered why fate decided to make this guy happy, to do everything to make him as well satisfied. Fate wasn’t something you could control. Fate wasn’t something you could think as fair. 

Maybe, just maybe, fate will consider the life of the child they will have like one to protect under her wings and to cherish. Maybe his child will be as lucky as they’ve been. He could only hope for that. He could just pray for a happy future for them.

He couldn’t wait to see them in his arms, and while looking at Chan this night, he smiled genuinely once again. He was going to be a father, he was going to be happy again. 

Happiness and fate were a strange pair indeed. 

* * *

The path to parenthood though was a struggle he didn’t expect. 

First, they had to decide who was going to give their “DNA” to the agency. They settled quickly that it was going to be Minho. For Minho, he just knew that he wanted their child to have a chance to be loved by both of his parents. Chan would never like anyone that isn’t related to him. 

If, if Chan could consider their child as a part of him, a part of Minho, and the result of his hard work during all those years, then maybe their kid could be loved. It was the only option he had, and he hoped it was enough. It had to be. 

Chan’s reason probably was something similar, though, Minho knew that he would have done as Minho wished. If Minho wanted their child to carry his DNA, then their child would carry his DNA, and that was it. 

After that, there was the paperwork. So much paperwork to do, proving they were financially stable, and honestly Minho wondered how they passed this one, but again if Chan was involved then a lot more behind the scene was as well. Plus, Hyunjin helped. He didn’t know how, but he did. 

Honestly, Minho had been afraid of his reaction, but he was ecstatic, blabbering about a little Chan going around, how his beloved child would be cute. He wondered if Chan told him it was not Minho but him, who’ll give his DNA. Minho didn’t want to stir anything, so he didn’t say anything. It was funny how Hyunjin didn’t try anymore to hide his affection of Chan in front of him, whether Chan was here or not. 

Nobody cared. Minho just hoped that their future child wouldn’t be too weirded out later when they’ll be able to understand. He wished they could hide things from them, even while knowing that the ugliest truth always came into the surface one day.

He hoped he’ll be the exception. 

The part he was the most afraid about though, was the psychological tests they had to get under, to be proven to be mentally fit to get a baby, and quite honestly, neither he or Chan should have been able to pass through the counseling, but they did somehow. Maybe it was years of lying, or perhaps it was the money Chan gave discreetly to people around, trying his best to speed up the process, perhaps it was both. Everything was going well, too well.

Ironically, two of the surrogate mothers they choose didn’t pass this step. 

Then there was the legal process, the lawyers to get, the doctors. But what Minho was the most afraid of once he finally gave what they needed for the surrogate mother to be inseminated, was for to want to keep the baby.

It was nine months of fear he lived in, and while Chan tried his best to reassure him, it wasn’t enough. Minho was scared one of his last chance of happiness could be snatched away from him so quickly.

He should have known in retrospect Chan would do anything to not let this happen, that Chan would be sure every step leading to his happiness was assured, but he couldn’t think straight. His life got him used to think of the worst because the worst always happened. 

They saw the surrogate mother, sometimes — a sweet woman in her thirty, with a husband and two children of her own. She told them she was doing this because her sister had to use a surrogate mother as well and finding people for it was hard. She seemed sincere, but even with that, he couldn’t help but still have this nagging feeling in the back of his brain, telling him to not trust her. 

He trusted Chan, however. For now, for now, it was enough. 

He imagined his life with their future child. If Chan loved them, if only he did, they could be the happiest family on earth. He envisioned their first day in class, holding smaller hands than his, nervousness on his child's face. Imagining all of that made him go forward, made him believe in this day where he will be able to hold his own child, made him forget all the doubts lingering in his head. 

“Minho, it’s okay. Soon we’ll be parents, together. Don’t worry; everything is under control.”

And Minho believed in those words. Minho believed Chan because he would never lie to him consciously if it weren’t to protect him. 

After all, Chan still disliked liars. 

* * *

When the day finally came, he wasn’t ready.

Chan told him while laughing, both of them getting to the hospital, that no one was ever ready to be a parent. Minho didn’t believe in that. He thought some people had total control over their lives, and he knew exactly what to do at what exact moment. It was the person he was supposed to be, after all, the person his mother all those years ago taught him to be. 

Nonetheless, right now, while getting closer and closer to the hospital, he couldn’t help but be nervous. What if the surrogate mother changed her mind? What if all the paper works, they did those last few months, all the headaches, all the pain and the sleepless nights were for nothing?

What if someone stole him his chance to be happy? 

Chan just put a hand on his shoulder while they entered the hospital, trying to reassure the man he loved that everything was going to be okay. 

After that, Minho didn’t remember much, Chan was holding his hand, guiding him toward a destination he didn’t know. He wasn’t listening, lost in his mind, trying to calm himself. It didn’t work. All the worries were eating him alive, he needed answers, he needed to be sure everything was okay, that the woman would not steal his baby, he-

“Hey, Minho. Come back to earth.” And Minho snapped out of it and came back to reality.

Chan gentle eyes greeted him, and a cold white door. 

“We’re here.” Minho held his breath. “Do you want to go first?” Did he?

As stressed as he was, the answer was yes. 

So he opened the door. 

* * *

The first thing he saw while entering the room, was a tired woman, lying down a white bed, bags under her eyes so big he wondered for a second if it wasn’t makeup. After she noticed him standing close to the door, frozen, she smiled. 

“Hi dear, come here.” She waved at him, a gesture to ask him to get closer. So, he did, slowly, nervously.

Close to the mother’s chest, a small being was held. 

His baby. 

“It’s a little girl dear, congratulations.” She murmured softly.

And suddenly, right into Minho’s chest, lots of different feelings started to burn. 

Joy, pride, apprehension, relief. So many at the same time, he just didn’t know how to react. 

“Can-Can I hold her?” The mother smiled “of course dear, come closer. I can’t really move right now.” So he did, once again. And when he was close enough, she put the baby in his arms, carefully. Minho didn’t move, just stared. 

His little girl was so beautiful.

And while looking at the rosy cheeks and closed eyes, he burst out of tears. So many emotions suppressed getting out, so many doubts and stress finally out. His little girl was here, in his arms, looking like the most precious thing in the universe, his baby, love blossoming in his heart at sight for the first time in so long. 

His little girl.

His salvation. 

He couldn’t stop the tears running down his cheeks. The mother just looked at him smiling. “Stop crying dear, the newborn is supposed to be the one who cries the most,” but he couldn’t stop. 

“Minho, why not let her other father hold her for a bit?” and Minho froze. He almost forgot. Chan. 

What would be Chan’s reaction while looking at their child? He looked up to him, apprehensively — something he never saw in his eyes glowing. And without a word out, Minho put the baby as gently as the woman did, in Chan’s arms, carefully guiding him through the process. Chan didn’t look at her the same way as he did to Minho, but neither like he did to Hyunjin or the rest of the world. No, it was something different, and yet a bit similar to the look he gave to Minho. 

Minho smiled. He did consider her as a part of him after all. It was good. 

While looking at Chan holding their baby, Minho thought that maybe, their little girl would be able to be loved by both of their parents. They stayed silent. Chan never started to cry, didn’t say anything, just stared, his eyes opened wide. As if he didn’t know how to react, as if he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel. As if he was surprised, he did feel something. 

“So, What do you wanna call her?” Chan looked at him and nodded. They already talked about it a while ago, what name they’ll give to their child if it was a girl. Minho smiled once again.

“Chaeyoung. Her name is Chaeyoung.” 

* * *

After that, Minho considered their lives to be pretty normal new parents ones. 

They still had paper works to do, and until the last one concerning the mother giving up all legal rights about parenting, Minho didn’t feel entirely safe. He could see them all ripping him out of his baby, his child and never seeing her again. He didn’t think he would survive this experience. 

Once they got their baby home, Minho spent more time with her than with anyone else. He couldn’t stop looking at her little hands, her little feet. The weird noises she was making, and her eyes opening slowly. He was in love with everything she was, he loved her so much. 

Chan was just happy to see him like this, but Minho thought Chan loved her a bit as well. He was spending time with her, doing things he wasn’t obliged to do. Looking at her for hours, playing with her while Minho wasn’t looking. 

It was hard to know with Chan, but at least, he knew he would care enough. 

Life was hectic. Between her arrival, his dancing career finally going somewhere, Chan who will always stand by his side, Minho could only be happy.

And while looking at his little girl sleeping soundlessly in her cradle, he couldn’t help but think that she really was his salvation. So many good things happened with her, even Hyunjin liked her. He often came to see them, and also if it didn’t like it too much, Hyunjin was the one taking care of her while they couldn’t. He supposed she was safe with him, but still, it was Hyunjin. He would prefer someone like Felix or Jeongin, but he didn’t dare to call to ask. Since his conversation with Hyunjin, he could count on his fingers the number of times he saw Felix, and it was now over a year. 

So Hyunjin would have to be enough, and if Chan trusted him, then there should be no problem, right? 

He smiled. He shouldn’t worry so much. 

Fate was on his side. 

* * *

“Come on Chaeyoung open wide, please do it for your papa, he is getting tired” Minho chuckled at his husband trying to make their little baby eat. It was cute seeing Chan so frustrated about something so simple. But Chaeyoung kept her mouth shut, looking at her dad curiously. Chan let out pitiful noises, and Minho almost went to help him, almost.

It was too funny.

Chan tried again, this time making airplane sounds and gestures, useless attempts to make their child laugh and put the food into her mouth. Chaeyoung looked at him with big curious eyes, but still nothing. 

“Come on Chaeyoung, for your dad, for your papa, you need to eat, please.” This time Minho started laughing, not hiding his amusement at all. Chan just looked at him, bored. 

And finally, Chaeyoung opened her mouth. Chan looked finally hopeful, he will be able to feed their child. Eventually, he’ll be able to go to Minho and shove him the empty baby food cup into his arms grumbling something about him being the next one to give her food he-

“Pa…pa.” Minho stopped laughing.

Silence.

It was Chan turn to open his mouth. “W-What?” 

“Papa” Chaeyoung laughed. “Papa! Papa!”

“OH MY GOD, SHE TALKED” Minho screamed from the other side of the room. Chan was still stunned, looking at the baby in front of him repeating this word over and over again. Until Minho shoved him on the side, looking hopefully at their baby.

“Come on Chae, say “Daddy,” please?” The baby looked at him with big eyes. “Papa?” Minho pouted.

“No, no! Daddy! Daddy, come on Chaeyoung, you can do it, daddy knows you can.” He insisted.

“Papa!” And it was Chan turn to chuckle. Minho just glared at him. “Why are YOU, papa? I should be the one being called like that!” Chan arched an eyebrow. “Minho, we decided that before she was born by playing heads or tails. You weren’t complaining back then.” 

Minho pouted once again while looking adoringly at their little girl clapping her hands and laughing, repeating the word that seemed to cause so many things in front of her. 

Maybe sometimes fate preferred Chan over him. 

* * *

“Oh my god, Chan hurry up and bring this fucking camera right here!” And the instant reply, “No bad words in front of Chaeyoung, Minho” Chan scolded from a distance.

“I don’t care, bring it here, fast!” A sigh. 

“Okay, okay.” 

When Chan arrived in the kitchen, he just saw Minho holding Chaeyoung’s hands, while she stood on her feet. 

Her first steps. 

“I’m here now” A deep sigh. “Okay. I-I’m gonna let go now. I’m here Chae, okay? Don’t worry everything is under control.” He turned to Chan, “And you, you film okay?” Chan rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes.” 

And Minho let go, taking a few steps back when he was sure she could stand on her feet alone. Just this sight could make him cry. 

“Come here Chae, it’s okay, daddy is here, he’ll catch you.” He opened his arms wide, still smiling gently, in the hope their child could feel safe. She looked at her dad, wondering why he was so far away from him. It wouldn’t do. 

A first step. Minho stopped breathing. 

She didn’t fall. 

A second one. And then a third one, until Chaeyoung was finally back into her crying father’s arms. Chan chuckled.

“Chaeyoung is going to make so much fun of you while looking at that when she will be a teen.” Minho just glared at him. 

“I’ll be the cool dad; you’re the lame one. She’ll be more ashamed of you.” Chan rolled his eyes but said nothing, still smiling at the scene in front of him.

Seeing Minho happy was everything he needed in the end. 

* * *

Maybe Chan was right, perhaps he did cry a lot since Chaeyoung entered their lives, but could you really blame him for crying on his daughter first anniversary? 

It was a small party, not many people involved, just him, Chan, Hyunjin and Felix and Jeongin, who had been authorized into their house for the special occasion. 

It was perfect. 

Hyunjin played with her, gifts were given even if she was too small to really care. Jeongin was crying, telling Felix he couldn’t wait for the day they had a child of their own, while Felix just looked embarrassed. 

“If we ever have a child Felix, how would you like to call him?” Felix frowned while thinking about it.

“What about Changbin? It’s a cool name.” He said with an innocent smile on his face.

Minho froze. Chan just looked at him warily, and Hyunjin stopped playing with Chaeyoung for a second.

“Heeeh? Why not something more English? Like, I don’t know, Peter!” Jeongin said oblivious to the conflict going on behind him. Felix chuckled.

“If we ever have a child, I’ll not be the only one being a parent. Plus, I remember Korea more than Australia in general.” Jeongin hummed, finally acknowledging his answer. And it was the end of that. 

For a second, Minho could see his happy little bubble getting pierced, shattered on the ground. But it was okay. It was just a coincidence, nothing else. Fate was still on his side. Fate was still here. 

Minho looked at his little girl in Hyunjin’s arms, smiling. Oblivious to the secrets of her parents, just giggling as Hyunjin kept tickling her.

May be blessed the innocent souls of children. He hoped she'd stay this way.

* * *

Years passed, life goes on, but happiness never left his side. 

Chaeyoung grew up quickly, becoming prettier and prettier through the days. His beautiful little girl. 

Five years passed rapidly, but his love for Chaeyoung never faltered. His little girl, his precious child he should protect against all evils. 

Five years passed, and it was time for her to start kindergarten. 

Little to say, Minho was worried. His Chaeyoung was perfect, she would make friends fast, he knew that, but still. He couldn’t help but worry. 

Chaeyoung made him think of himself when he was younger. He didn’t educate her like he was, with the obsession of being perfect always present. She was a natural, and he couldn’t be even more proud, and yet.

Yet, sometimes while looking at his child, he couldn’t help but think that everything was going too well, so well. He shouldn’t feel like that, he should only think about her future, and how he will make sure it was perfect for her. 

So why he couldn’t help but look at her as if something was wrong? 

He was the one in the wrong. His little girl was perfect. Perfect. 

Maybe it was just the conversation he heard this morning between her and Chan that was bothering him, it shouldn’t.

_ -“Papa, how did you know you loved daddy?” Chan hummed, pensively.  _

_ “I just saw him for the first time, and I never wanted to let him go.” Chaeyoung frowned. _

_ “That’s it?” Chan smiled at his child, caressing her cheek gently. _

_ “That’s it. When you love someone, you’ll know.” A pause, “Now go, daddy is waiting for you, it’s your first day”- _

And that was the end of that — nothing more, nothing less. It just made him remember things he should try to forget, and yet this crippling feeling didn’t leave him.

It didn’t, when he left his child for the first time, kissing her on the cheek soundly, worrying about her. 

It didn’t either for the day, going back to work. 

It didn’t leave him while eating with Chan that day. 

It didn’t leave him when going back to the kindergarten at the end of the day, getting his child back anxiously. 

What he saw justified the anxiety he had all day. 

His Chaeyoung was with a little boy, not leaving his side until the last minute, smiling at him widely. 

Minho looked at his child, shivers running down his spine. He knew this. He lived this. His child smiled, this look, he knew it too well. 

Chaeyoung finally noticed him, still smiling but this time running towards him.

"Daddy, I think I found it, what Papa talked about!" Minho smiled as well, trying his best to let his feelings not be shown on his face "what is it, dear." A little giggle, one of an innocent child But what fell out of her mouth was probably the most terrifying thing Minho heard, it would probably mean nothing to anyone else, but to him...To him, it was a reminder that whatever happens, nothing could save him. 

Why did he forget? When?

"I found someone I don't ever wanna let go of!" 

The story never ends, life is an eternal circle after all.

Salvation isn’t fate or happiness, salvation blesses the ones who deserve to be forgiven. Minho should have remembered he was part of the undeserving. He chuckled bitterly.

Salvation wasn’t something you could create in the end.

_ To the undeserving, to the ones who should not be forgiven, whose souls aren’t pure, they should once again be cursed.  _

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it, that's the end. 
> 
> There's no real happy ending for the undeserving.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed Omniana. Comments and kudos are always appreciated :).
> 
> This is the real end this time, I wanna thanks all of you for reading, the people who recommended it even though Omniana was what it was, and overall, for your warm welcomes for this fic, it means a lot to me :).
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
